A Sign from the Skies
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Conan just knows when the Osakan detective steps foot on Tokyo soil. -ONE SHOT-


**-A Sign from the Skies-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Another piece for Poirot Cafe, just because I feel Conan should have some sort of 'Conan Sense' when it comes to these things. You know, death, imminent danger, a detective coming into his turf, those kind of things...

Theme: Flower pot

* * *

Conan stared down at the mess of terracotta and soil with a strangely resilient flower still standing tall amidst it all. Half a step is all it is between life and death for him. Half a step more and he would have been a second name on the police report, with a bludgeoned head and his lifeblood pouring out from a rather gruesome wound. Half a step more and the thirty odd storey projectile would have ended his supposedly short life for good.

However, that was not his main concern for now as he waited for the police to appear. He only called them because he noticed a splotch of blood on a single fragment of the terracotta that looked like a neon sign to him. Then again, he would have called the police anyways because of his propensity for running across murders.

Speaking of, there was another call he wanted to make. This one call should hold answers as to why a short trip to the shopping district would result in two murders he had to solve earlier in the day, the single theft that happened during his time at the bookstore when perusing the newest release (which he managed to thwart), and witnessing (then subsequently preventing) the kidnapping he saw when he passed by the park just moments ago. Not to mention the current near-accident.

Conan patiently waited for the dialing tone, staring back at the broken pot and still vibrant flower. The answer from the other end was a jovial " _Kudo!_ "

"Hattori," he replied blandly, "you won't happen to have just arrived in Tokyo by Shinkansen have you?"

" _What?! Kudo, how'd ya know?_ " Not only was there surprise in his voice, but also suspicion. " _Ya didn't stalk me or anythin' did'ya? There's no way ya could've..._ "

"How long have you been planning this trip and what are you here for?" Sighing, Conan resisted the urge to rub at his temple at the growing headache.

" _Eh? I only thought I'd come for a visit seein' as it's been pretty much crime free in Osaka._ "

"You just brought me 8 hours of headache." Conan was tempted to end the call right there and then but Hattori managed to stop him from doing so.

" _What d'ya mean by that?! You know what, scratch that. Where're ya? I'm just comin' up to Tokyo station. Gimme fifteen an' I'll be in Beika._ "

"You deciding to come here had landed me with two, possibly three, murders at my feet, a theft, and a kidnap. If you're staying the weekend, I'm going to have to go to the pharmacy first and grab some painkillers. Goodness only knows how many more strange and awkward crime we'll be running into." Conan waved at detective Takagi and Sato who just arrived on the scene, motioning them towards the pot by his feet. There faces were more resigned than ever. Though Conan could not blame them seeing as this is the third time today they met up. "Takagi-san and Sato-san just arrived. You can meet me at the police headquarters later, I don't think Megure would allow me to walk out by myself after this."

" _O'course, they wouldn't want you stumblin' across any more potential crimes for the rest o'the afternoon. Or what's left me it anyways._ " There was a note of empathy from the Osaka detective. " _Though did they know tha' together, we're more likely to find more bodies from strange deaths and possibly serial cases?_ "

"It must not have crossed their minds yet." Conan had wondered about that, whether the police had noticed the correlation yet. "Look, I've got to go. See you go a bit."

" _Alright, I'll stop by the pharmacy for ya and grab painkillers. Kiddy ones!_ " Hattori joked with light laughter.

"Haha, very funny." Conan suddenly had the urge to strangle the detective on the other end, his mind was already contemplating on whether could get away with it or if he could commit murder over the phone. "I need something stronger if I have to deal with you, the police, Ran, and however many other persons Megure decided to sic on me for my _safety_."

" _It won't be that bad. At least they're not siccin' a child psychologist on ya. Tha' would've been bad._ " The ambient background sound from the speaker signalled to Conan that Hattori had left the train and was likely pushing his way past the sea of people. " _I'll grab ya a coffee when I come pick ya. See ya soon Kudo._ "

Disconnecting the call, Conan put back his resigned kiddy face to begin leading the two inspectors around the scene and hoping that he could stick around to see the actual scene of crime.

 **-END-**


End file.
